1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal device such as a liquid crystal display device used, for example, in the fields of on-vehicle devices, measuring instruments, consumer devices, home electronics and the like, and more particularly to a liquid crystal device mainly used for devices which require a high endurance and quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
With regard to conventional liquid crystal devices having a connecting pin, a method of securing the connecting pin to an electrode terminal involves: a) arranging the connecting pin to abut the electrode terminal (which is provided at an edge of, for example, a glass substrate); and b) securing the connecting pin to the electrode terminal with a molding agent such as UV resin (ultra violet ray curing type resin) so that the connecting pin is coated. Some examples of UV resins typically employed include: acrylic resin, silicone resin, epoxy resin, etc. Currently, such a molding agent includes no additives.
In the conventional device described above, microscopic changes appear in the molding agent under specifications (conditions) requiring high endurance. These high endurance specifications include, for example, a high temperature test, a high humidity test, a low temperature soldering heat test and a thermal shock test. These microscopic changes occur due to thermal expansion, contraction, water absorption and the like of the molding agent coating the connecting pin.
These microscopic changes result in a rapid increase in the conduction resistance between the connecting pin and the electrode terminal, which causes problems such as display pattern loss and uneven contrast on the display device. Additionally, uneven cell gaps (uneven color tone) are generated on the display device because contraction of the molding agent occurs when the molding agent sets, causing abnormal changes in the cell gaps on the display device.